1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot.
2. Related Art
A technology of using a flexible printed wiring board in wiring in arms of a robot has been known (see JP-A-2010-214530). In addition, a technology of matching characteristic impedance of wiring on a flexible printed wiring board with characteristic impedance of coated wiring connected to the wiring has been known (see JP-A-2008-210839).
However, even when the characteristic impedance is matched in a state where a movable member is moved to a certain position, the flexible printed wiring board is deformed when the movable member is moved to another position, and the characteristic impedance is not matched.